A Side of Toast
by scottiegal2012
Summary: The latest in the Alpha Quadrant Series  The first that will continue . Janeway has spent some nights at Chakotay's place, tonight will be no different  no, not a steamy bit this time... appologies to those who got excited ;


Title: A Side of Toast ... USS Voyager NCC-74656 Alpha Quadrant Series  
Rating: T - Because I can :P  
Characters: J/C, Naomi, and a special appearance by Tuvok  
Disclaimer: Space, the final frontier… a frontier that is owned by such as Junior Roddenburry and Paramount Pictures (At least I think paramount still owns it…) Regardless of who actually claims rights, it isn't me ;)  
Summery: After class Kathryn ends up at Chakotay's place... again. (It's not what you think)

* * *

"The Borg?" The voice in the back was the youngest of her first year cadets.

"Not quite." Kathryn Janeway shook her head slowly. "Go back to Section 16 and reread it. All of you."

They all nodded and pulled their PADDs out. She dropped into her chair and rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe she was too hard on them, gave them assignments too advanced. Reginald Barclay kept telling her so. No. No, she wasn't going to dumb down her technique because the Academy Board lowered their entrance requirements and expectations.

The young voice belonged to Naomi Wildman, who though in all fairness was only 10 in age, her appearance was that of a fourteen year old Her abilities and intelligence passed beyond that still. It bothered her that Naomi was being so vague in her responses.

The bell rang, jarring Kathryn from her thoughts and dismissing the first period classes. She stood and stopped them all with her hand in the air. "When you've found the answer, submit it to me in the form of a 300 word response. And, I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning.

The students filed out slowly past her as she sat back down in her chair, hands folded across her lap.

Naomi, always last in line, stopped at her desk. "Admiral, Janeway? You seem out of it."

Kathryn gave her a quizzical glance and pushed the chair to her right out with her foot. "How long do you have?"

"Until fourth period. I thought I had it right… the question."

"You do in the vaguest, most rudimentary sense." She leaned forward and rubbed her back. "It's not what I expect from an Academy cadet… and especially not _you_."

Naomi skimmed the section again and looked up slowly. "I don't know what you're looking for."

Kathryn grabbed an old thick marker and scrawled across the large paper behind her. A method her dear friend in the next class over found ineffective and illogical. _What __is the species of hybrid cyber humanoids?_ She turned around and dropped the marker on her desk. "What… Naomi… not who… WHAT."

Naomi closed her eyes and smiled sheepishly. It was simple. It wasn't a trick question, it was lack of paying attention. "Genetically altered, growth accelerated, implants making the transfer of nanoprobes possible, a neural net linking the collective through the nodes of a cube through the cerebral cortex. Details."

"Put it to 300 words and give it to me."

Naomi nodded and slipped out of the classroom.

Kathryn sighed. Even Naomi was affected by the low expectations. If no one else had to try, why should she? She felt a bit lightheaded as she wandered along the desks, clearing out whatever remained behind and preparing for the next group. Maybe she was just getting sick. She reached the front of the room as a wave of nausea hit her. She darted across the hallway, nearly colliding into Tuvok who held the bathroom door open for her and than proceeded to stand there as she threw up in one of the stalls.

"Are you ill, Admiral?"

She thought of a few sarcastic remarks that would fly over his head. "I think so."

"Do you need my assistance?"

She rolled her eyes before leaning over and throwing up again, dizzy as she did.

"Shall I contact a medic?"

She leaned against the cool wall at the perfect angle to glare at him from. "It's just an upset stomach. The fish I had last night didn't agree with me."

His eyebrow went up. "You should reevaluate your theory, Admiral. Bad fish would have made you sick within hours of consumption."

"You're right, of course." She relented and held her hand out to him.

He was immediately at her side and helped her up to the sink. "I must return to my cadets."

"By all means." She mumbled following him out of the bathroom. Feeling better she made her way back to her own class room. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are on Sections 15 and 16... I assume they've been thoroughly read?"

* * *

Kathryn left the Academy grounds just before 1800 hours, seriously considering telling Chakotay she'd be staying at her own place that night. She'd been feeling sick on and off through the day and was desperately wanting to curl up in a ball in her own bed with no expectations and no pressure.

She tapped the commbadge, keying it to the local system on-planet. She rarely used it, but she always had it, pinned there on the front of her shirt. "Janeway to Chakotay."

The micro system chirped in response as it near instantly found it's target by voice command and relayed the sound.

"Hello, Kathryn."

That gentle voice stopped her cold and grabbed for her heart. He'd been on earth for a few months, but would be shipping out on a deep space mission within the week. "I'll be home soon, running a little late." It was out before she realized it. _Home_. He'd asked her, _twice_ to move in, but she'd avoided it both times.

It was only moments before she was at his door, keying her entrance code. She walked into a dimly lit apartment, candles on the table and soft music playing. "Did you sense I had a bad day?" She called toward his bedroom.

"Yes, it wasn't hard to pick the panic up in Tuvok's voice." He teased, coming around the corner.

"Tuvok called you?"

"Yes, something about you being 'quite ill'." He had her robe draped over his arm and he kissed her cheek softly. "I thought this all might help."

She gave him a weak smile as he pulled her bag from her arms and put the robe around her. "I've been throwing up all day."

"Do you want me to call the Doctor?"

"No. I'll be alright. I swore it was dinner last night not agreeing with me, but my flawed theory was corrected. Apparently, I would have been sick sooner."

"Have any of the cadets been sick? Maybe you caught a bug."

She shook her head and dropped to his couch. Leaning forward, her elbows on her knees.

He sat beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her back in soothing lines and circles.

She reached back and unclipped her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders.

He smiled at that. It was getting long again. "Just relax, if it is a bug, it'll be gone by morning."

She caught his hand with hers and kissed his fingers gently. "Thank you."

"Are you hungry, or do you want to just lay down here and rest?"

"Rest would probably be my best option, wouldn't it?" She smirked, not wanting rest at all.

He kissed her cheek and than down to her neck.

Before she knew it he had slid her down to lay across the couch and he was over her, kissing her lips softly. She felt him run his fingers along her side and to her leg. They'd only dared this once a few weeks before, but it was still too new and strange… that was when she left her robe. She'd let him tonight, she needed some distraction from her _illness. _No sooner was she ready to completely surrender to him and she was pushing him off, feeling nauseated again.

He moved quickly to let her up and watched as she raced into his room and toward the adjoining bathroom. He got up and followed, grabbing a cup and a soft towel as he went. He peered around the corner. "Do you want company?"

"I wouldn't call it company…" She groaned as she leaned forward throwing up more.

He filled the cup and knelt beside her on the floor, pulling her hair back.

When she'd finally leaned back against the wall, she managed a stronger smile. "All the time I've known you have you ever seen me this sick?"

"You died in my arms, or don't you remember?" He teased softly, handing her the water.

She downed the whole thing in long slow sips before wiping her face on the towel. "Oh, things like that aren't easy to forget." She growled something unseemly as a follow up and closed her eyes, still smiling. "You know, I thought if you didn't move faster it'd have been all over you."

"I'm quick on my feet. Better?"

"I'm kind of hungry now."

"Sure, you have nothing left in your stomach. I'll make you toast. Find something in my top drawer to wear… sweats …. Something." He grinned and stood, leaving her to wash up.

* * *

Chakotay was midway through spreading jelly on toast when the chime rang. "Come in!"

Naomi stepped into the dimly lit apartment, a PADD in her hand. "Hi, Captain Chakotay."

"Why hello there, Naomi. How's life as a full fledged cadet?"

"Kind of hard." She dropped her jacket over the back of one of his tall chairs at the counter and scooted up. "Will you be seeing Admiral Janeway tonight at all?"

"Caught!" He called back into the bedroom and grinned.

"We weren't _caught_ until you said it." Kathryn Janeway was standing in the doorway, a cup in her hand and too-big sweats on beneath a pretty robe. "Tom Paris hears nothing of this."

Naomi was grinning at her about as wide as Chakotay. "Yes, Ma'am. You look really pale."

"More than usual?" She asked as she came around to the side of the counter and leaned onto it. "Did you work on that answer?"

"Yes, I did. I was dropping it off here thinking he might see you tonight." She slid the PADD to Kathryn. "It's more than what you asked for, I skipped out of my other classes to get it done. _Those_ teachers will let me catch up."

Kathryn's lip went up in a wry smile. She never let students catch up. Either they were there, or they weren't. She read through while Chakotay and Naomi chatted.

He finished spreading the jelly and poured tea for both ladies. He slid Kathryn her plate and kissed her cheek. "You're not all _that_ pale."

"You're so sweet." She mumbled sarcastically before taking a bite.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly, ignoring her mouthful of food.

She shot Naomi a glance when he'd moved away. "Like I said…"

She grinned back as the Admiral turned back to the PADD. "Got it… not one word." She held her hands up, fighting an inevitable giggle. "So… did anyone in your second or third class get it?"

"No. And no one in the joint class I have with Professor Barclay _on_ the Borg got it either."

"Aren't they one of the advanced classes?"

Kathryn set the PADD down and sighed. "That class is slated for graduation with honors by midterm."

"Is it okay?" Naomi perked up. Admiral Janeway never graded her work right away, she never even hinted as to what it could be. But than again, she never read her papers in Chakotay's kitchen in a bathrobe either.

Kathryn couldn't stop the smile back. "I'm going to use it tomorrow as we go over some things. It's an easy 90, but I'll go back over it."

"I guess my initial answer was too much to expect. Why did I think _your _class would be _easy_?" Naomi felt pretty good about herself. She'd been thorough, examining each part of the assimilation process and citing Mezoti, the twins, and Icheb when explaining the failsafe in the maturation chambers.

"You should know better with how hard I was on Icheb while we were still in the Delta Quadrant. Hmm?" She pushed a stray strand of Naomi's red hair behind her ear and smiled. "You're a smart girl. If you don't use it no one will expect great things from you."

"Yes, Ma'am." She took a sip of her tea and looked over at Chakotay, who was watching the sky darken over the horizon. "Can I stay a while? Mom's off planet and it's lonely."

"You're not in student housing?" He walked back over to the counter and rested his hand on the middle of Kathryn's back.

"No. Mom says I'm too young yet to live on my own, but she's always away."

Chakotay tipped his head. "What about your father?"

Kathryn glared at him over her tea. "It didn't work."

"We don't discuss it." Naomi swung her legs. "Well, mom doesn't discuss it… I didn't get the truth from either of them."

Kathryn picked her toast up and held it firmly between her teeth as she grabbed a blanket from near the door and her tea cup. She made her way to the couch and sat down, her legs curled up beneath her.

Chakotay and Naomi both laughed at her as they followed.

Kathryn released the toast from her clenched teeth and moved her feet closer to her so Chakotay could sit beside her in the small space.

Naomi parked herself on the chair opposite them.

"Of course you can stay. You can sleep on the couch if you want to stay overnight too."

Kathryn arranged the blanket and swallowed the last piece of toast. "I needed that, thank you, Chakotay."

"Anytime, Kathryn." He smiled and rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her. "Are you going to stay home tomorrow?"

"No, I'm feeling much better." She felt the lie as quickly as she felt the toast coming back up and she fast left the room.

Naomi raised an eyebrow in Chakotay's direction. "Stomach bug?"

"I think so." He stood and set his own tea down. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." She watched him leave and waited patiently.

Chakotay knelt down again, this time behind her as she all but cried over the toilet. "Hey, maybe we should call the Doc, you're never sick like this." Both of his hands were on her back.

"I'll be _fine_." She managed as she again doubled over, throwing up whatever small bit was left.

"Right… fine." He held her waist, waiting for her to stop again.

When she did she let herself fall back against him, squeezing his knees with her hands as she did.

"Hurt still?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Let's forget you sitting on the couch, I'm going to just get you into bed." He stood up and pulled her gently up with him, catching her as her legs went weak. "And I'm calling the Doctor. Maybe we can get you something to _help_."

She didn't argue as she let him lead her to his bed where he wrapped the blankets around her. "Okay?"

"Yes, Sir." She muttered with a small smile. "I think…"

"You think what?"

"Never mind… go ahead and call him." She had a feeling, it was a long shot she'd only spent one full night with him. She wanted it to be true in the worst way.

It seemed like forever before the Doctor materialized in the living room area, startling Naomi who'd been dozing off.

She jumped up. "Wait! Is the Admiral okay?"

The Doctor smiled his what some mistake for cocky grin at the reaction of the young girl and pulled out a hypospray. "Just calming the nausea."

Naomi settled back down and watched him disappear around the corner.

Chakotay was sitting in a chair near the bed talking to a mostly nausea-free Kathryn as the Doctor came in.

"Tuvok warned me you might call."

"I wasn't going to, but I… well, maybe it'd be best if you make sure it's just a bug." She was almost afraid to voice her own opinion on the matter as it was dawning on her. She was sure now… mostly sure.

The Doctor busied himself with opening the medkit, intent on an exam before the hypospray Chakotay had asked for.

Kathryn swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting patiently as the Doctor found his tricorder. She was watching Chakotay, he hadn't budged, dozing off a little himself now that her stomach wasn't twisted up. "I… know why I'm sick." She started quietly, working for his attention.

He cocked his head to the side as the Doctor began scanning her with the tricorder, top to bottom. She rarely consented to an exam and he was obviously taking full advantage of it. "Oh?"

The Doctor stopped, checked his tricorder and rechecked it before beaming at Kathryn. "You're apparently pregnant."

Kathryn looked down at her feet, intent on stopping the happy grin until she could decipher Chakotay's reaction.

Surprise was the first expression to cross his face followed by something like concern. "You knew?"

"I… decided." She gave him a crooked grin. "Just now…"

He slid off the chair so he was kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees. "You want this, right?"

"I always have." She was whispering, wishing the Doctor would excuse himself.

Chakotay must have felt the same way as he looked up, thanked the Doctor and turned his attention back to the mother of _his baby. _When they were alone he smiled softly at her. "You alright?"

She slid off the bed to kneel in front of him at his height. "Starting to get queasy again, but I'm _happy_. I didn't think this was ever going to happen."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "This is great, Kathryn… definitely mine, right?" He laughed as he asked thinking back to the pain Seska had brought him.

"Without a doubt." She mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

While the Alpha Quadrant Series is generally stand alone in it's stories, this one will continue...


End file.
